deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trigger:Storyline
The storyline of Dead Trigger is played out through missions. Plot Main Quest: Run for life Your luck in avoiding zombies has left you! Your car broke down at the worst of times in the middle of a city full of the undead. At least you have a loaded gun and can defend yourself...fight or die! Main Quest: Rear guard You're guarding in a dark corridor leading to the back entrance. Through the crevices of the nailed window you can hear the roar of the infected. Their claws scratch and punch the barricades. You suddenly hear the crashing of wood...The dead are coming for the living! Main Quest: Tools of death You sneak through the alleys and successfully avoid the zombies. Unseen, you manage to get into sight of a billboard saying "Gunsmith Rockstock". You search the streets for an entry to Gunshop, while you start hearing uncomfortable bloody moaning...so much for stealth. Main Quest: Moonlight for Rockstock (1/2/3) The old Rockstockhideout shows signs of a fierce battle. Shot-blasted walls and doors and puddles of dryed blood indicates that the zombies got hit hard. And Rockstock's too briefcase is somewhere here Find it quickly, before the dead arrive to settle the score. The box with Rockstock's 20-year old whisky, left to the zombies, is a truly sad reminder of the horrors of the end of the world. Getting it back from the zombies is a moral obligation, worth risking your life for. When escaping his old porch hideout he lost a box with his family photos, left behind somewhere in the back part. Find them and the reward will be yours. You actually envy him a bit. Your house was burned to the ground and you have nothing to remind you of your close ones... Main Quest: Hunt for Supplies You have found several packs of precious medication and it almost seems like you could take them without a fight. But as you are sneaking back between zombies, the monsters smell you and you are forced to fight for your life! This wouldn't happen if only you washed more often. The van is packed with supplies, zombies are closing in from all sides and... the damned thing doesn't want to start! You jump out and defend the van, which Julian is trying to repair. Main Quest: Explore Bunker You enter into the bunker through its reinforced doors. You feel humid air on your face with the scent of blood and decay. You put your finger on the trigger and step into the darkness... Main Quest: Find transmitter parts (1,2,3) A small electronic shop had the parts you need. On the way back in the van, you are blocked by an obstacle on the road. When trying to remove the obstacle, zombies start pouring towards you from adjacent streets. You've found an antenna for the transmitter, now you just need to wait for the van. However, that's easier said than done in a city full of bloodthirsty zombies. You need to fight for your life until Julian arrives with the van. You've found a huge number of things from your list in the electronic shop. Such great shopping could only be made worse by zombies...who are approaching right now! Main Quest: Damsel in distress You see the hotel where the scientist is supposedly hiding. And really, you see a makeshift HELP! sign on the windows, made of pieces of cloth, including an exclamation mark made from a bra. You run through the street to get inside the hotel... Main Quest: Back to home You've hidden Grace in the van and are loading her things. You had hoped you'd make it before any zombies appear, but Grace leaned on the horn when getting in. The silence on the streets was interrupted by the deafening sound of the van's horn... It looks like a rock concert around the hotel. Hordes of zombies are coming from all sides and you're afraid that the sheer amount of bodies could actually stop your van. You need to lay down the red carpet before you can leave... Main Quest: Lab Rat Grace's new laboratory needs a powerful source. Starting the old generator behind New Hope and cleaning the surroundings from zombies seems the best option. Grace wants a few techincal toys from the institute she worked in the days before the outbreak. They owe her salary anyway. The only obstacle seems to be her former collegues... You take Grace to a scientific library. You need to guard the entrance to prevent zombies from entering while she looks for the books she needs. Dead intellectuals are just as relentless as live ones. Main Quest: Pathfinder You're standing in the maintenance shaft. Pipes and wires are everywhere. Corpses litter the floor. At least, you think they're corpses. Main Quest: Batteries NOT included You make your way across the high bridge connecting the towers. The entrance to the emergency staircase is locked. Looks like you'll have to crawl through the vents. After a few pretty tight minutes you are on the top floor. Doctor Gordon's last-known wherabouts were in the Operating Room. Beware though, the patients are restless. DIALOGUE B ''The bridge between the towers explodes in bright bursts of flame. A group of zombies attempt to charge between the towers, only to fall to their final deaths. '' '''Doctor Fisher: '''Splendid work! There's an ambulance with antibiotics waiting for you in the garage. But first, please take this radio. If you ever need anything, contact us and we'll be happy to work out an argument. A good independent contractor is so hard to find these days Old College Try! You must cross the University commons and make it up to the lower levels of the research center to find Doctor McGuffin's office. Grab his day planner in order to ascertain his last known whereabouts. Category:Characters